Technology has forever changed the world we live in. Many persons are online, in one way or another, all day long. Phones and computers are in many cases reflections of our personalities, our interests, and our identities. Such devices hold much that is important to the owner of the device. Many uses such electronic devices to communicate, e.g. via voice, text, images with the other persons or to record the events in the world around them. Evidence of such communications or recordings, in the form of data, is often needed in criminal investigations. Law enforcement agencies aren't always able to access the evidence they need to prosecute crime and prevent terrorism even with lawful authority. In many cases such agencies have the legal authority to intercept and access communications and information in the electronic devices pursuant to court order, but they often lack the technical ability to do so due to heavy encryption of the devices in question. This problem is known as “Going Dark”. No development within the mobile and computer forensics industry has been as controversial as this issue.
Valid arguments have been made by both law enforcement and the technology sector. However, a solution which is acceptable to law enforcement, technology companies and privacy advocates does not exist.
Further improvements within this field are thus needed.